in for the kill
by TheWingsOfButterflies
Summary: They brought her into the fold to use her. They never expected to love her, if you could even call it that. Love wasn't a word commonly associated with mass murderers and criminals. -Sakura/Akatsuki-
1. Chapter 1

_in for the kill_

**note1:** oh my. this is gonna be interesting. and un-beta'd. i need a beta.  
**note2: **this is very AU. as in, after Naruto and Nagato have their little chit chat, he leaves and resurrects all of the Akatsuki (and digs up Hidan), and promises to leave Konoha alone and let Naruto create a new world of relative peace. Kinda. They're ninjas. They kill people. Shit happens.  
**note3:**Tobi is Tobi. None of this mystery mad man with superpowers and plots to rule the world. He's just, Tobi.

**summary: **they brought her into the fold to use her. they never expected to love her, if you could even call it that. _love_wasn't a word commonly associated with mass murderers and criminals.

**dedication: **La Roux - "In For The Kill"(dubstep remix and the original), and whoever came up with the crazy, fantastic idea of setting up one girl with a group of psychopaths.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning  
**chapter:** complications

* * *

This was _NOT_ okay. Completely unacceptable actually. As in '_someone is gonna die really fucking soon_' not okay.

Emerald eyes flashed in annoyance as she watched the familiar forest of Konoha shrink into the distance. She'd been happily running home after a job well done. It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood, relatively. (There was nobody in this part of the forest. It had an unfortunate history of being the sight of a bloodbath between rogues and Konoha shinobi. Those sort of confrontations never ended well.) Everything was going to plan, that is, until she was grabbed by _this _crazy fuck.

This, this _abduction_, was _NOT_ part of the plan.

The plan had been simple, really. Assassinate a rogue from Suna that had been spotted in Fire Country borders who held potentially sensitive information, then return home to reap the rewards. (She'd had her eye on a set of serrated kunai for months. The cash from this mission would have given her enough ryo and then some.) It was easy stuff for a twenty year old jonin of her caliber. Not stuff that should end up with her being kidnapped by men in large black cloaks with red clouds and funny hats that were supposed to be dead.

This could be considered a complication. Sakura hated complications.

* * *

**note4:** this is going to be long if i follow all the prompts... please somebody read it?


	2. Chapter 2

_in for the kill _

**note1:** hahahaha! Drabbles I write! And non-angsty ones at that! Hahahaha!  
**note2:** Sakura has badass potential. A lot of it. So here she's grown up and become a badass.  
**note3**: Sasuke is dead to me. Dead! Probs not though, that bitch.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning  
**chapter:** collapse

* * *

She was surprised her captor hadn't collapsed after carrying her for so long without taking a break. Breaks were nice. Sakura liked breaks. They gave her a chance to escape. And the bastard hadn't taken any! (She was rather put out by this. She felt she deserved at least _one _chance to escape.) Yes, he was a shinobi, and an Akatsuki member at that, but even they were only human. Breaks were necessary, right? He had to be human, right?

"Are you a human being?"

Her captor choked a bit, then turned to face her. (His hat still hid his face, though. Secretive bitch.)

"Excuse me," he rumbled, "could you repeat that?"

"Are you a human being? Because the amount of stamina and chakra you have is insane. Demon level, actually. So I was wondering, are you human?"

It was an honest question. He had been carrying her for hours, judging by the sun's current position and his chakra was just... ridiculous. She felt it in her bones, a constant hum of pure power. It ebbed and flowed over her like the sea over a rocky shore, soothing yet at the same time beating her into submission. It wasn't a terrible feeling, actually. (Much, much better than the ninetails chakra. That much rage and hatred was almost caustic, seeming to sear the flesh of anyone who got too close.)

He chuckled, then slid his hat off his head.

"I dunno Pinky, you tell me," he grinned, flashing rows of razor sharp teeth, startlingly white against his blue-tinted flesh, "I look human to you?" There was something in the way he said it, or maybe it was his eyes, that said that this question was more important than his nonchalant attitude implied.

So she took him in, or at least what she could see of him. Blue flesh, razor sharp teeth, gills and eyes like a shark's. And she knew. She knew how people were. She knew how shallow and prejudiced they could be. She knew what he was expecting. So she said what she felt.

"Yeah," she smiled softly, "you look pretty human to me."

He looked surprised for a moment, then snorted and faced forwards again, pulling up his hat.

"I think I'm gonna like you Pinky"

"Thanks," she smirked," but don't think this doesn't mean I won't haul ass in the other direction as soon as you collapse."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**note4:** I love Kisame. He needs more love.  
**note5:** So do I. Reviews? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

_in for the kill_

**note1:** I like music. Do you like music? You should.  
**note2:**Three cheers for late nights writing in the dark!

* * *

**arc one:** dawning  
**chapter:** indifference

* * *

"So... you been kidnapping innocent kunoichis long?"

Kisame looked up from his scroll and raised an eyebrow. This girl (woman, really. She stopped being a child long ago.) was _strange_. Most people don't just up and start conversations with their kidnappers, especially if the kidnapper was a member of Akatsuki.

"No, you get the honor of being my first abductee. Usually they just send me to kill off whoever is being a pain in the ass and stirring up problems." He gave her a smirk, seeming to say, '_you scared yet?_'.

She returned it with her own brow raised and the faintest hint of a smile on her lips. She stopped being a little girl scared of taking lives long ago. As a shinobi, it was kill or be killed. There was no time to be the naive little girl who thought her people could do no wrong. They were killers, all of them. Even her best friends. She had seen things, _done things_, that could never be considered innocent or good. But that was life.

"Understandable. You plan on telling me what the illustrious Akatsuki needs me for? I'm quite curious." And she was. She was an excellent kunoichi and medic, but she tended to stay under the radar. Her bingo book entry had very little information, and her bounty wasn't really that high. Overall, anybody who didn't know her would think she was just your average shinobi. And that was how she liked it.

"For a sacrificial ceremony to further our quest for world domination, obviously." He was teasing her. That wasn't_ fair_. He was supposed to be an enemy, a bloodthirsty killer who tried to take out her best friend. He was supposed to be anything but this damn likeable, that was for sure. The old proverb_ 'never judge a book by its cover_' came to mind.

"Obviously. Wake me up when we need to go, okay? Or even better, just pick me up and let me sleep." She was _tired_, dammit. She hadn't slept in two days and it was catching up to her. She wiggled a bit, trying to find a comfy spot against her tree. The fire crackled softly and the stars twinkled above her head. It was a nice night, she decided, present company included, surprisingly enough.

"You always this indifferent about your impending doom and ultimate demise?" He chuckled. It was a nice sound, she thought. It made her want to smile along.

"Always."

* * *

**note3:** I love you people who reviewed! LOVE!  
**note4:** In case anybody was wondering, this thing is gonna be long. 100 prompts long. Yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

_in for the kill_

**note1:** More Akatsuki to write! Oh my!  
**note2:** This thing will be firmly Akatsuki/Sakura, as in there will be no 'final' pairing. Love _ALL_ the lovely killers!  
**note3:**If you reviewed, you are awesome.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning  
**chapter:** union

* * *

She woke up in a room that wasn't hers, in a city far from home. But she woke up, and that's what was important. Sakura liked being alive. But then again, who didn't? She quickly scanned the room, taking in details, before her eyes settled on a pale woman standing near the door.

"I see you have awoken, Miss Haruno," the woman murmured, "We were concerned that Kisame-san had been too rough on you."

Concern for her wellbeing was not the first thing Sakura had expected from an Akatsuki member, but things hadn't really been going as expected for a while now.

"No," she yawned, "Kisame was nice, except for the whole kidnapping thing. You gonna tell me what's up with that?"

Her eyes twinkled faintly with amusement. "No, Pein-sama will inform you of our purpose in retrieving you shortly. I am to take you to him, now that you have awoken." She turned to the door, waiting for Sakura to follow.

"Um, okay then." She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. First kidnapped by one of the most dangerous men in the world, then going to meet with someone even more so. What an interesting forty-eight hours this was turning out to be.

She hopped off the bed she had been lying down on somewhat reluctantly. It was much comfier than the cheap mattress at her apartment. (If she survived this, she was getting a bed just like this one. Best sleep she'd ever had, even if it was in the lair of a group of mass murderers.)

As Sakura followed the Akatsuki woman down the hall, she began to put together a few escape options. Most of which involved her running like mad in the opposite direction while throwing open the numerous black doors that lined the red walls. Needless to say, none of these plans were very good. So for the time being, she was just gonna go with the flow, let the current take her where it may (unless she saw an exit. Then she was gone like a bat outta hell.).

The woman opened a large set of black doors, inlaid with intricate designs that seemed to shift whenever Sakura seemed to look at them. Very creepy, to say the least. This must be it. The room where she would meet the infamous leader of Akatsuki, a veritable god. This was _so_not good.

"Erm, Ma'am?" A head nod of acknowledgement encouraged Sakura to continue, "What are the chances of me coming out of there alive?" (Seriously. She had things she still wanted to do in life. Dying would be a major downer.)

The woman gave her a flat stare, eyes lidded in what seemed like disinterest. Until she gave her a small smile and a giggle, blue hair shimmering in the light as she ducked her face.

**'Well that was encouraging.'**Her inner voice stated bitterly.

_'Oh _fuck _no! I thought I had gotten rid of you!' _No response. Fantastic.

So Sakura rolled her shoulders and stepped into the room that may or may not be the place where she met a horrendous death. She really wished she hadn't taken that stupid mission.

Ringed eyes looked up at Sakura as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the room. (She wasn't expecting floor to ceiling windows all along the back wall, although it was a nice touch.) She blinked a few times before meeting the gaze of the deadliest man in the world.

"Hi?"

"Hello Miss Haruno. Did you have a pleasant nap?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She wasn't quaking in fear, or begging for her life. This was good.

"Excellent, thanks. May I ask why I was abducted and brought to you?" She gave him a look telling him she was rather put out by his whole abduction plan of mystery, but curious nonetheless.

"I have a proposition for you Miss Haruno." He gave her a deep stare and she unconsciously swallowed, suddenly nervous. "I would like you to join the new Akatsuki."

Her jaw dropped. She was not expecting that one. At all.

"After my discussion with Uzumaki Naruto, I decided change was necessary. So over the past years I have been directing my members towards creating a better world without world domination. The need for an alliance with other villages, and our need for a skilled medic, brought you to mind. So I had a discussion with your Hokage and Naruto and we decided you would become an Akatsuki member. This union will promote acceptance of our new interests, as well as strengthen the bonds between Amegakure and Konohagakure. I have documents signed by your Hokage here agreeing to your joining of our organization without being declared as a traitor and a missing-nin." He folded his hands and waited for her to respond.

Sakura was shell shocked. Tsunade and Naruto had agreed to this!? What the hell?! They didn't even ask her! And now she was legally bound to a group of criminals! God dammit she was going to have _**words **_about this with them! Why did she have to be part of this union from hell?!

Pein was still waiting for a response, so she took a deep breath and gave him one.

"Okay. When do I start?"

* * *

**note4: **This one was awkward. Sorry. _Union_, is such an awkward word.  
**note5:** ohmigod guys. People commented. _Twice._ That means they actually came back and read this again for updates. That's so awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

_in for the kill_

**note1: **boop boop a doop, it's Akatsuki time!  
**note2:** Who's everybody's fav guy and why? PM me or comment, I'd love to know. I like em all, especially Kakuzu. I find him to be really fucking awesome.  
**note3:** In case anybody was wondering, Sakura is unaware of the whole_ 'resurrect the entire Akatsuki'_bit. Fun times for her. Also, Sasuke killed Itachi. I don't think that's quite correct with the timeline, but I don't particularly care.

* * *

**arc one:**dawning  
**chapter:** forgive

* * *

"Konan will take you to the lounge area where you will probably meet more members. The room you stayed in earlier will be yours for the rest of your time here. I'm sure you remember how to get there. You may decorate it as you please, as long as you refrain from putting holes in any of the walls. You are dismissed." He finished his little speech, then went back to... paperwork? Definitely paperwork. Sakura recognized the massive stacks of scrolls and invoices from Tsunade's office.

_'I guess even a god has to do work every now and then,' _she mentally shrugged. Giving a short bow, she turned and followed Konan out of the room. She had more dangerous men to meet. Joy. At least there weren't that many people left. From what she knew, there weren't that many members left. Pein, Konan and Kisame, obviously. And maybe the odd one with the mask and the subterranean plant man. Everybody else was reported dead. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

She turned the corner and walked past Konan into a well lit common room type area, then promptly turned around and started to walk back down the hall she had come. Konan turned and followed her, slightly concerned.

"Miss Haruno? Is there something wrong?"

"Pein failed to mention that he'd revived all of your dead members," she stated as an explanation to her sudden flight from the common room, still power walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I suppose he did.." she trailed off," They're all very excited to meet you though."

Sakura stopped and sighed. "Great. I'm sure they are. Okay then, let's get this over with." She spun around and marched back towards what would quite possibly be the worst meet-and-greet of her life. She was never forgiving Naruto or Tsunade for getting her into this one.

* * *

**note4:** Short one again. I chickened out of writing more people...  
**note5:** People. This is the longest thing I've ever written of my own free will. I feel a little bit proud of myself.


	6. Chapter 6

_in for the kill_

**note1:** He's human now, okay? Very, very human.  
**note2:**Blah. Blah blah blah. I dislike my writing :/

* * *

**arc one:** dawning  
**chapter:** tingle

* * *

Sakura hovered behind Konan in the doorway, preparing herself for almost certain doom. There was no way this could end well. She was just too short-tempered and angry and they had been enemies for far too long and had killed too many people that she knew. Blood was going to be spilt. Preferably not hers.

She had been prepared to spend another century behind her Konan, but someone was approaching behind them. She could feel their chakra, a dry heat, sliding against her skin like grains of sand. It made her tingle in an altogether not unpleasant way. Wait. She _knew_ this tingling feeling. Knew the way it made her want to shiver as it slid over her skin. Knew the way it stung when he was angry, as biting as a sandstorm in the hottest desert days. She _knew_who was coming up behind her, seemingly unaware of her presence.

So she did the only logical thing when approached by a man who would more than likely try to kill her on sight. She fled. Straight into a room filled with more men who were less likely to murder her savagely (it was still a possibility though. She wasn't sure how the rest of the Akatsuki felt about her new membership.), then turn her corpse into a puppet. She ignored the raised eyebrow Konan gave her as she passed and quickly scanned the room. Seeing the safest option, she jumped on it. Or, well, him.

"Hey there Pinky, can I help you out with something?" The shark-man grinned, amused. He had been relaxing in his favorite recliner (Who ever said criminals didn't enjoy relaxing or comfortable furniture?) when Sakura had pounced on him. (Not that he was complaining. Who didn't want a pretty girl on their lap?)

Sakura looked at Kisame with panicked eyes. She _really_did not want to see that man again. So she did the only logical thing she could.

"Kisame! Hide me! Now!" she forcefully whispered, trying to burrow into his cloak to hide. Not very brave and kunoichi like, she knew, but hey! She still had nightmares about all of those puppets! Who cared if the other members in the room were all staring at her!

"Huh?" He focused on everyone's chakra, trying to sense what had the kunoichi so desperate to hide. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Almost everybody was just sitting around, except for oh. That's who it was. He chuckled. Really, he wouldn't kill her. Or, well, Kisame didn't think he would. Anyways, he was just going to let this one play out as it may.

Sakura felt his chakra flare, not angry, more like... confused. She cautiously peeked out of Kisame's cloak (which was quite nice, actually. These things were surprisingly comfy.) and met a pair of chocolate eyes.

He tilted his head, trying to remember where he had seen this girl before, and then it hit him. It was _Her_. Oh. He had _not_been expecting that. He knew Pein had mentioned bringing in a Konoha shinobi to make a stronger alliance, but he hadn't been expecting it to be her. He should probably hate her for beating him, he mused, but he didn't really seem to care. Except about how he lost his puppets. That collection had taken years, and he was beyond pissed that he had lost them all. He should probably say something, common courtesy and all. She was looking a little concerned.

"Kunoichi" he tilted his head in acknowledgement.

Sakura raised a brow. (She had been expecting more rage and killing intent.)

"Sasori."

* * *

**note3:** oh wow I haven't posted anything in, like, two days. Bad me.  
**note4:** I always liked Sasori. kappy-and-tea on lunaescence has the greatest Sasori/OC stories ever (Coin Operated Boy and Pinocchio) and they got me addicted.


	7. Chapter 7

_in for the kill_

**note1:** blah I don't know what to write. People are difficult. I could spend a thousand words describing a tree, but people? They're impossible.  
**note2:**I should have written this instead of a Fire Emblem fic... Bad me.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning  
**chapter: **appearances

* * *

While Sakura and Sasori were having their little reunion, the rest of the Akatsuki was trying to figure out what the _hell_was actually going on. Pein had told them they would be introduced to a new member, one who would strengthen their ties with Konoha. (Which really meant for them not to fuck it up and kill the new member, or he would personally see them to their graves.) Said shinobi was supposed to be top notch, a jonin well on their way to a S-Class status. He never said anything about a petite woman with pink hair who seemed to be having some sort of stare down with Sasori.

They all watched her curiously, trying to meld her appearance with the fearsome shinobi Pein had spoken of, nobody quite succeeding. She looked far too innocent, too fragile, to be a killer like themselves. She had emerged from Kisame's cloak and was now curled up comfortably on his lap (Lucky bastard. Why'd he get the pretty girl already?), having a tentative conversation with the puppet master. She was far too comfortable for one surrounded by deadly men, each a little bit crazy in their own way.

But they knew better than to judge by appearances. Take Hidan, for example. Many had been deceived by his angelic looks, only to be slaughtered when he had gotten what he wanted from them. This woman might be some sort of psychotic sadist, sleeping with her victims before decapitating them (or was that praying mantises...?).

They had no idea of what lay behind the kunoichi's pretty face. She was apparently friends with their resident shark-man, who had a habit of going on bloodthirsty killing sprees when bored. That wasn't so promising.

But then again, she wasn't frightened of his abnormal appearance either. Didn't even seem to notice it, actually. Plus, she was holding a conversation with Sasori, who was notoriously short tempered and intolerant of things such as idiocy and weakness. She couldn't be all that bad.

So they would wait and see. They would pass judgment on her later, once they understood her more. When they knew what made her tick, what she fought for, what she thought of _them_. (They were curious, you see. They hadn't had anyone new join their little group in a long time, and rarely spent time fraternizing with other shinobi and civilians. Being wanted criminals had its downsides.)

So they wouldn't pass judgement on this tiny woman who had invaded their lives, not until they had seen more of her than just her appearance.

* * *

**note3:** This one was kinda serious... Eh, it happens. Next one will be funny. And maybe a little gory, but I might save that for later.  
**note4:** I love you people who favorite, review and alert. It keeps me writing, knowing somebody likes my crack filled story fluff.


	8. Chapter 8

_in for the kill_

**note1:** Sooo... I have Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance... and I want to play it. A lot. And not write. But I am, so BE PROUD OF ME RESISTING TEMPTATION.  
**note2: **Kishimoto doesn't really do much with Sakura (it's the fucking Sasuke and Naruto show! ugh!) so I am gonna make her awesome. And maybe violent. Okay, very violent.  
**note3: **Anybody else like the song Diamond Eyes by Deftones? Because it won't leave my brain alone.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning  
**chapter:** beginnings

* * *

A peaceful calm had settled over the Akatsuki members, plus one pinkette. Sakura had finished her brief chat with Sasori about his condition and was now curled up quite comfortably in Kisame's lap. It had been an incredibly awkward conversation, and she was still trying to process it. (_'How are you?' 'Human.' 'Any health complications?' 'None so far.' 'Do you plan on killing me anytime in the near future?' 'No.' _) Fuck, he was almost worse than Sasuke was at holding a conversation, or so it seemed. Maybe he just didn't feel like talking to someone who had a hand in his death. That was understandable, she mused. Her idle thoughts were interrupted by a rather obnoxious voice coming from a rather obnoxious (and gorgeous, but that wasn't really important at the moment.) man that was _supposed to be in a fucking hole in the ground in the middle of nowhere, dammit._

"Hey Bitch! Who the fuck are you? Where's our damn S-Class shinobi?"

God he was irritating. He was standing in front of her now, attempting to look threatening. (It wasn't really working. Sure, she knew who he was and what he could do, but seriously. In theory, she could neutralize him in more ways than he probably knew existed.)

"Well," he grinned lecherously when she failed to respond, "I guess we could fuck her then kill her, seeing as she looks pretty useless. I mean, seriously. What kind of respectable shinobi has pink hair?"

Oh, he did _not_ just say that. If there was one thing Sakura could not stand it was _that_. Nobody, and she meant _nobody_, insulted her hair. Ever. She slid off of her perch and gave him a sickly sweet smile that promised death. A_ painful _death. Giving her gloves a quick tug, she clenched her fists.

He chuckled, amused that this tiny girl thought that a mere punch would hurt him.

Sakura saw the condescending look and _grinned_.

The sickening crack of bones shattering startled everyone. When his body smashed through a wall across the room, they stared. (Nobody expected her strength. Underestimating her was the deadliest mistake anyone could make, and Sakura used that to her full advantage.) Eyes slowly glanced between the new hole in the wall and the petite woman who had put it there, not quite sure what to think. Kisame burst out laughing, Sasori rolled his eyes and Kakuzu sighed. Their monthly expenses were going to go through the roof.

Hidan coughed up blood and tried to move, well, anything. He closed his eyes and smiled. This was the start of a fucking beautiful friendship.

* * *

**note4: **Sakura's song for this chapter is Blood on My Hands by The Used, I think. It works quite well, yes? Also, I like music. It helps me write. Any fitting song for our little tale so far?  
**note5:** Hidan is fucked up, so he's pretty sadomasochistic in my head.


	9. Chapter 9

_in for the kill_

**note1:** Apparently people like Sakura beating the shit out of people. That's awesome. I love you all.  
**note2: **Grr I don't know what to write... I need to introduce more characters, but I have this Kakuzu/Sakura scene stuck in my head. It doesn't quite fit yet, but I _need _to write it, ya know?

* * *

**arc one: **dawning**  
chapter:** cooking

* * *

After sending Hidan through a wall, Sakura had had enough. She was tired and surrounded by a group of criminals. It was time to go to bed. She had given them all a sharp nod, then walked past Konan back towards the hall to where her new bedroom was. (She hoped Pein wasn't too mad about the hole. He had said not to make any while decorating, but hadn't mentioned anything about random acts of violence. And technically, _Hidan_ had made the hole, right? It was _his _body that had destroyed the drywall.) After sleeping the rest of the day and night away (in the godly bed made of clouds! Fuck, she loved that bed.), she had finally emerged from her room sometime the next morning, now a woman on a mission. Find some damn food before she starved to death. She hadn't had a real meal in _days_.

She continued to wander down the hall, avoiding the lounge like the plague. The last thing she needed this morning was to run into someone who wanted to fight. Continuing down the hall, she finally found what she was looking for. The kitchen. Fuck it was beautiful. Such shiny appliances, such a big, lovely fridge. Oh look! A pantry! Sakura _loved_ pantries. (Obviously the lack of sustenance was getting to her if she was enamoured with with the oven. Sakura actually _hated_ovens. She always forgot she had something in there until it lit on fire.)

So when ten minutes later a confused blonde wandered into the kitchen while she was making pancakes, she really didn't give a fuck. (Chocolate chip pancakes, because those were the best kind. She was mildly surprised that the Akatsuki even _had_chocolate chips, but she wasn't going to judge.)

"What are you doing, hm?"

She gave him a flat look. What the hell did it _look_like she was doing?

"An arcane ritual to raise the dead. Oh wait, you guys have already done that."

(Sakura was _not_a morning person. She bitched at everyone in the morning. Pretty boys with gorgeous hair were no exception. )

When he continued to stare, she sighed. She was going to live with this person, like it or not, so she might as well not piss him off the first time they meet. (Although he was doing an excellent job of annoying her on this _lovely_morning.)

"Cooking," she sighed, looking at her stack of pancakes. "Want some?"

He snorted, but nodded a yes. He walked swiftly towards her, grabbing a plate along the way.

"Thanks, hm. I'm Deidara."

He gave her a tentative smile, and she returned it with one of her own.

"Sakura."

* * *

**note3:** I always liked Deidara. Life kinda sucked for him. He got pulled into a mess because of an Uchiha, and another one ended up killing him.


	10. Chapter 10

_in for the kill_

**note1:** I have no idea what to write this chapter. WTF.  
**note2:**I have this sick urge to make the entire Akatsuki do the Caramelldansen at some point in time. Why? No fucking idea, but it might be hilarious.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning**  
chapter:** panda

* * *

A week into her stay with the Akatsuki found Sakura bored out of her mind. Her impromptu breakfast date with Deidara had ended when he, Sasori, and the majority of the other members had left on missions. Being completely alone in a large building in which she wasn't allowed to leave was starting to get to her. (It wasn't like she was going to try and escape. Pssh, please. She knew better than that. And the traps that had been set up on all of the exits were nasty as fuck. Who the hell puts a guillotine over the front door!?) She had spent a majority of her time exploring the vast network of hallways and talking to her Inner (when she decided to respond. That _bitch_.)

Halfway down the corridor that led to the kitchen and the lounge Sakura stopped. Something was approaching from the other direction at a rapid rate. She tensed, unfamiliar with this new chakra signature. An ominous shadow appeared around the corner. And then she was faced with... a panda? A panda. A large, purple panda, being carried by a man with a strange orange mask. Raising an eyebrow, Sakura relaxed. The man stopped, finally realising he wasn't alone in the hallway.

"Ah! Hello Sakura-chan! Tobi was just going to build a pillow fort with Steven!"

Sakura's jaw dropped. What. The. _Fuck. _Who the hell was this guy?!

"Erm, that's nice," she finally managed to spit out, still utterly confused why a member of Akatsuki would ever do anything as mundane and childish as build a pillow fort. With a purple panda. Named Steven.

Tobi looked at her with a tilted head, seeming to think. Finally he gave himself a small nod and grabbed her hand.

"Come! Sakura-chan can help. Maybe we can even have a pillow fight!" He sighed, mumbling sadly, "Zetsu-sempai never wants to have a pillow fight."

Well that was... unexpected. But hell, she was bored out of her mind already. A pillow fight couldn't hurt. This guy seemed pretty nice, if not incredibly childish. She nodded her head in acceptance, and they were off. Sprinting to the lounge, Sakura couldn't help but giggle. This could be fun!

...

Hours later Deidara and Sasori returned home to find the lounge absolutely destroyed. Couches and chairs were overturned, pillows were spilling feathers everywhere and a large stuffed panda hung from the ceiling. In short, it looked like a warzone. (It _was_, really. The Battle of the Purple Panda would become legendary, at least to Sakura and Tobi.) And in the middle of it all were Sakura and Tobi, curled up together on a blanket stolen from somebody's room. They looked so peaceful that the duo decided to leave them, for now. Tobi was going to get it later though, thought Deidara. Nobody fucked with his pillows. (It had nothing to do with the fact that Sakura was clinging to his shirt, Tobi's arms wrapped around her. Nothing at all.)

* * *

**note3:** Blah that was icky. I love innocent Tobi though. Canon wise, he has to be Obito. The latest chapter just proved it, in my opinion.


	11. Chapter 11

_in for the kill_

**note1:** A shout out to all of my regular reviewers! I love you people! You should PM me! Because I like talking to people! And exclamation points!  
**note2:**I got called Rachel-chan guys. That was adorable. I may have made a very awkward and girlish noise when I saw that. So now I'm releasing two chapters in one day. Wow. I'm fucking insane.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning**  
chapter:** awkward

* * *

Sakura was _pissed_. Pein had refused to let her go outside. _Again_. Seriously! She wasn't going to run away and/or massacre any innocent villagers, she just wanted to see the sky again. It had been almost two weeks since she had been outside, and she was starting to get a little stir crazy. Sure, she hung out with Deidara and Kisame, and occassionaly she and Sasori had some intense conversations about various medical studies and poisoning techniques, but it wasn't the same as fresh air and sunlight. (Kisame was really a nice guy once you got past the violent urges, and Deidara had had breakfast with her almost every morning. They were surprisingly sweet for murderous criminals.)

Stomping down the hallway (leaving small craters behind her. She was _angry_ dammit!), Sakura violently threw open her door and launched herself onto her bed. In which she came to the conclusion that this was most definitely not her bed, or even her room for that matter. Three obvious reasons came to mind that this wasn't her room. One: her sheets were black, and these were a forest green. Two: there was a surprising amount of plant life in this room. Three: there was another body occupying this bed, one that she wasn't exactly familiar with. The third reason was the most concerning, so she turned her head to face this new and unexpected problem. The problem stared back with golden eyes, seemingly amused by her intrusion of his nap.

"Hello there kunoichi. **Have you come to join us?**" He grinned, displaying teeth that rivaled Kisame's.

Sakura stared. And stared. And stared some more. Nevermind the fact that the man's voice had changed inexplicably while speaking, the man had a giant plant protruding from his cloak. A fucking venus flytrap was surrounding his dichromatic face (she absentmindedly wondered how far down the color division went before giving herself a mental slap. Now was _not _the time for perverted thoughts about strange plant men who may or may not eat her).

"N-no. I accidentally went into the wrong room. My apologies," she managed to stutter.

"I see. What a pity. **You look quite delicious**." He grinned, teeth glinting in the low light.

"Ah... thank you? I think?" Sakura shrugged. She had heard stranger things. "I think I'll be going now." She slid off the bed and headed towards the door. Her room, _her room across the hall_, was waiting for her.

Glancing back at the strange man still relaxing on his bed, she gave him a small smile.

"It was nice meeting you..." she trailed off, still not sure who exactly she had just shared a bed with.

"We are Zetsu," he replied, eyes shimmering like liquid gold with some indecipherable emotion.

"Zetsu. Well, it was nice meeting you Zetsu. I'll see you around." Sakura closed the door behind her, sighing. Well hadn't that been _awkward_.

* * *

**note3:** I actually like Zetsu, although he is a bit of a bastard in the manga.  
**note4:** The Salesman, The Husband, The Lover - The Receiving End of Sirens. Awesome song. Me gusta.


	12. Chapter 12

_in for the kill_

**note1:** I don't know how to introduce him. Ack. Stupid Uchihas.  
**note2:**I start school tomorrow :'(

* * *

**arc one:** dawning**  
chapter:** hate

* * *

It was a Monday. Sakura hated Mondays. Even though she no longer had to wake up at 3AM to go to the hospital, the hatred was still deeply ingrained into her soul. Needless to say that when she ran into someone in the hallway, she almost put them through a wall. (She held back, as Pein had been mildly, _upset, _when he discovered what she had done to Hidan. Not the punching part, just the hole in the wall part.) Glancing upward, she met a pair of crimson eyes pinwheeling dangerously. Fuck. That wasn't good.

"Hello Itachi. How are you today?" (Maybe mundane conversation would save her life, maybe not. One could always try.)

"Hn."

"Ah, I see..." (What did one _say _to dangerous, clan murdering, big brothers of ex-bestfriends?!) "I don't believe we've been introduced yet. I'm Haruno Sakura." She stuck out her hand, trying to be cordial.

Itachi stared. (Was her hair _pink_? Kunoichi these days.) He blinked at her outstretched hand, trying to deduce her plan. Leaf shinobi tended to attempt to kill him on sight. A formal greeting was unheard of. Or maybe this one wasn't quite right in the head. Seeing how interacted willingly with notorious criminals was rather concerning. Maybe Kisame had hit her too hard and killed some brain cells.

"Hn."

With a quick nod, he brushed past her and disappeared into one of the various rooms lining the hall. Sakura slowly turned, staring at the door he had just vanished into. He did _not_ just fucking run off and leave her hanging. But he _did_. What the _fuck_! Didn't his mother teach him any manners!

"Fucking Uchihas and their monosyllabic answers and lack of people skills and stupid, pretty faces and swirly eyes!" Sakura raged down the hallway, inexplicably furious. Damn Uchihas always put her in a bad mood. Plus, it was a Monday!

Sakura hated Mondays.

* * *

**note3:** I hate Mondays. Mondays should cease to exist. Blah. _Monday_...  
**note4:** Itachi is socially awkward because I say so.


	13. Chapter 13

_in for the kill_

**note1: **More random fluff. I'm surprised I haven't made an angsty chapter yet. I will though. It's unavoidable.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning**  
chapter:** puddle

* * *

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. _Her mind was blank and she felt the most relaxed she had in weeks. The rain had just let up and a gentle mist hung over the valley. Leaping from tree to tree, Sakura let her thoughts drift. After much begging and valid arguments on her behalf, Pein had finally allowed her outside for a run. The familiar feeling of her muscles burning and the wind whipping through her hair had put her in an excellent mood. Nothing could ruin it now.

"Hey Bitch! Are you almost done with your damn run yet? It's fucking freezing out here!"

Except, maybe, for Hidan. The three ground rules she had been given for her little outing had been: one; no attempting to escape, two; she had to have an escort with her at all times, and three; she was not allowed to kill and/or maim said escort. They hadn't seemed like a big deal until she was told who her escort would be. Rule three was becoming more and more difficult to follow.

Sakura sighed and stopped in a large field, unfortunately close to a large puddle of muddy water. (She would regret her choice of landing spots soon enough.)

"Fucking finally! Damn, Bitch. I thought we'd never be done!" Hidan continued to swear as he landed next to her. In the puddle. Fuck.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as a giant wall of water flew towards her, Hidan turning his head just in time to see her look of horror before it came down on her head. He started to laugh, but stopped and swallowed when he saw the look of fury on her face. Muddy water soaked her pink locks and dripped down her face. Her cloak was soaked, and she was shivering. This wasn't going to end well. She was about to rip Hidan's head off when she recalled rule number three. Beheading the Jashinist would definitely fall under the category of maiming. A wicked grin grew on her face as new course of action came to mind.

Sakura tackled him. Right into the mud puddle from hell. Revenge was sweet.

"The hell?!" He sputtered. His normally silver strands had turned a dirty grey, and mud was smeared across his cheek. (Hidan loved his hair. If it had been anyone else besides the pretty, pink haired kunoichi laying on to of him, they would have been dead.) Sakura chuckled.

"Revenge."

Hidan raised an eyebrow. Two could play at that game. Grabbing her waist, he flipped them over so he was now on top.

"Oh really now?"

"Mhmm." She grabbed handfuls of mud and smeared them across both sides of his face. "It's pretty fun."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, for sure." Grabbing his own handfuls of mud, he spread it from her collar bones down to her wrists. She grinned. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

…

When they arrived back at the base they were both covered head to toe in the sticky mud, identical grins on their face. Kisame looked at them strangely, about to ask what the hell had they gotten into, but shook his head and decided that sometimes it was better not to ask.

* * *

**note2:** Mmmm mud-wrestling with Hidan. Sign me up.


	14. Chapter 14

_in for the kill_

**note1:** So maybe I'm a little partial to the least loved Akatsuki members. (Well maybe just everybody besides Itachi... He's difficult to write :/)  
**note2:**Inspiration... it comes and goes.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning**  
chapter:** ugly

* * *

Chicken or beef? Now that was the question. Sakura glanced between both ramen packets again, deep in thought. She had been sent on a shopping trip with Kakuzu and intended to make the most of it. (Apparently they were a big deal in the Akatsuki household, as everyone had looked rather glum when Pein had announced that she would be the one accompanying Kakuzu to the supermarket this month.) Chicken, she decided. It was cheaper and her favorite.

She feels a presence behind her, chakra sliding over her skin in cool tendrils. She looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asks crisply, wondering why he has decided to supervise her perusing of ramen. It's a very non-threatening activity, and therefore he has no reason to looming over her quite so ominously.

"We need to go," he states blandly. "Grab a pallet of those and meet me by the register." He turns and stalks off, looking out of place in the bright fluorescence and stark white tiling of the supermarket. She tilts her head and sighs.

**'Men,'** her Inner grumbles, and Sakura feels like rolling her eyes. '_Tell me about it,_' she sighs in response.

She hefts a pallet of chicken ramen over her shoulder and starts to head towards the register, ignoring the shocked look of the skinny worker stocking the shelves. She lets a grim smile cross her face, then scans the area for Kakuzu. (Sakura loves shocking people with her strength. She hates how people underestimate her because of her appearance. It doesn't matter if she has pink hair, she can still kill people with a single punch. Nobody deserves to be judged on how they look.)

Sakura finds Kakuzu at a cash register glaring at an aging woman with too much makeup and atrociously long, pink nails. She's glaring back, smacking her gum in an unpleasant way that makes Sakura want to sew her mouth shut. (She'd bet Kakuzu is having to hold back doing the same thing, as it would be exceptionally easy for him to do so.)

"I'm tellin' ya, ya gotta take your mask off," she croaks, and Sakura can smell the tobacco and nicotine from where she's standing. It makes her cringe, imagining lungs collapsing, full of smoke and tar.

"And I am telling you that it isn't necessary," Kakuzu hisses back, muscles visibly tensing as he tries not to strangle the infuriating woman.

"And I'm tellin' ya that it is!" the cashier coughs. "We needa see your entire face to verify your identity for your discount! Akatsuki or no, I gotta follow the rules! And them's the rules!"

Sakura sighs as Kakuzu's chakra writhes around her, growing more and more stifling as moments pass. This is going nowhere good fast, and as much as she wants to strangle the annoying woman herself, Pein would kill them both if either of them killed a civilian. Cursing her luck and this ignorant woman (who challenges an Akatsuki member?! Who _does _that?! Seriously!), Sakura approaches Kakuzu warily.

Kakuzu frowns behind his mask as Sakura places a hand on his arm, a pleading look in her eyes. He's furious and ready to strangle someone. He hates taking off his mask. It's not worth the looks he knows he'll get from the other patrons.

"Please," she murmurs, "just take it off so we can get this over with and leave."

He hears the desperation in her voice and sighs. Grabbing his face covering, he roughly pulls it down to his neck and glares even more intensely at the cashier woman, daring her to say anything. She stares back in horror, and his threads shift irritatingly under his skin. He is used to this reaction regarding the stitches, although it still irritates him to no end. (He had decapitated Hidan once, for mentioning them.) His muscles tense even more when both he and Sakura hear the disgusted and fearful whisperings of other civilian shoppers, unaware of the danger they were putting themselves in. _'Ugly. Scary. Monster. Disgusting. Look away.' _He's heard them all before and he knows he will again, but that doesn't stop the bitter taste in his mouth.

Sakura frowns, pissed off beyond belief. She _hates_ how people act like this. They know _nothing _about him, _nothing at all_, and yet they think they can judge him. Something needs to be done about this, _**now**_.

Kakuzu blinks with surprise when Sakura places her hands on his face, thumbs gently stroking his cheek bones. He is even more surprised when she pulls his face down to hers and begins to tenderly kiss each stitch that adorns his face. Her lidded eyes are full of fury, sadness, and some other emotion he can't quite place, and doesn't really feel the need to. She finishes with one side and moves to the other, ignoring the gasp of their cashier. He gives her a questioning look, but she just nods her head and gives him a soft smile before pressing her lips against his. They're so soft and inviting, and he can't help but sigh into them, just a little bit. She pulls away after a few more moments, turning towards the cashier.

"We done here?" she bites out, angrier than he's ever seen her. The cashier nods mutely, still in shock. (Over his face or Sakura's affection, he doesn't know.)

He pulls up his mask while tossing the proper amount of ryo on the counter. Grabbing their purchases, he teleports most of it to base, leaving the fragile items on the counter. He and Sakura each grab a bag and begin walking towards the exit. He sneaks a quick smile under his mask as they leave the market in companionable silence, not really minding when Sakura smoothly slides her hand into his, fingers interlocking. For the first time in decades, Kakuzu doesn't feel so ugly.

* * *

**note3:** Well school has started which means I won't be able to update this as often as I would like. It will be finished though, I swear it!  
**note4:** It was longer this time, yeah?


	15. Chapter 15

_in for the kill_

**note1:** Well, I'm trying again. Yep. Hey Itachi, let see if I can make you speak and act relatively human.  
**note2:**School is school, which equates to social drama, homework, stress, and boys. Joy.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning**  
chapter:** lightning

* * *

Itachi finds her in the lounge, eyes skyward, ready to snap. He places a hand on her shoulder and she nearly deck him (he avoids her punch, obviously. He's nearly as fast as the lightning that splits the sky.), eyes cloudy with memories of long ago. She stiffens when she sees swirling eyes of red, but blinks once and shakes her head, returning from wherever and whoever she was remembering. (He thinks he knows, but says nothing.)

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you were Sas..." she sighs, "I thought you were somebody else."

He knew that she and his little brother had been teammates, but something in her eyes spoke of much more than merely acquaintances. Her emerald orbs swirled with anger, sadness, longing and regret.

"You thought I was my brother." (Not a question or an accusation, just a statement. Itachi was neutral like that.)

She looks away guiltily and sighs, mouth twisting into a grimace. This was why she tended to avoid the Uchiha at all costs. Every time she saw a flutter of black hair or a gleam of red eyes she was reminded of the boy who broke her heart and stomped on all the little pieces.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just... yeah. Sorry," she mentally slapped herself for her inarticulateness, wondering what it was about these damn Uchihas that rendered her unable to form a coherent sentence.

"You wish it was him here instead of me." He meant it to be a statement, but it came out sounding more like a question. He tilted his head when she barked out a laugh, eyes more acid than emerald.

"No." She looks towards the sky again, shivering as lightning splits the sky. They bolts split and flash violently, casting eerie shadows across the room. Her eyes look sad as the light gives her face a pale glow.

"I loved him, once. Even though he didn't love me back, and I was okay with that. And then he left, and I didn't love him anymore, but he was still important to me. So I was okay, because we were Team 7, we were family. Then we went to go find him, bring him home, but there wasn't any Sasuke left to bring. There was just a man torn apart by hatred, power and revenge. I reached out to him and he tried to kill me for it. A chidori blade to the heart, instant death."

A crack of thunder, with more lighting raging across the sky. Itachi hadn't seen a storm this bad in years. (He supposes watching this lightning that reminds her so much of his brother brings back memories she wished she could forget. Itachi knew that feeling far too well. He couldn't hold a katana without remembering the sea of blood and his parents' pleas on that night so long ago.) Sakura turns to look at him again, an icy sort of resolve reflected in her eyes.

"I don't wish you were your brother, not at all. I _**hate **_your brother. I think, if I could, I'd kill him. He's caused far too much pain for too many people. That I cannot forgive."

He gives her an appraising look, surprised at the conviction in her voice. He had a feeling she would kill him, given the chance. And he really doesn't know anymore if he would even stop her. He gently places his hand on her face, thumb stroking her delicate cheek bone. She sighs and leans into his touch, suddenly so very, very tired. (Maybe not all Uchihas are so bad, she thinks absently. Itachi seems ten times better than his fuck up of a brother.)

He sits next to her, and they watch the lightning for a long, long time.

* * *

**note3:** Oh hey. There's the angst. I knew it would come out eventually. Uchihas are rather angsty people.  
**note4:** Louder Than Thunder - The Devil Wears Prada  
**note5:** Blah I miss summer already.


	16. Chapter 16

_in for the kill_

**note1:** I love Kakuzu. He's awesome. And attractive.  
**note2:** Listened to the album The Earth Sings Mi Fa Mi by The Receiving End of Sirens while writing this. Very chill album.  
**note3:**OHMYGOD OVER 100 REVIEWS! I'm in love with you people, that's for sure.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning  
**chapter: **storm

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyes and groaned. This was the third time she woken up that night (morning now. The sun would rise and try to shine through the thick cloud cover in a few hours to no avail). The wind was screaming, rattling the windows of her room. Even after staying in Amegakure for months now, she still couldn't get used to these sudden storms that seemed to try and blow the steel city away. (She knew Pein would intervene before that would ever happen. He loved his village too much to let it be destroyed by a mere storm, but that didn't stop these hurricanes from tearing through every now and then.)

She sighed and slipped out of bed. There was no sleeping now that she had awoken, not with this wind. Silently shutting her door behind her, she ghosted down the hall towards the lounge. Maybe staring at the storm in the face would help her be more at ease with it.

**'Or not. You'll probably just be more terrified than you already are. You never liked storms,' **her Inner chastised.

_'Thanks for the fucking vote of confidence,'_she mentally hissed. God, sometimes she hated that voice. Why couldn't it just leave her alone?

She was surprised to see a light on in the lounge, and even more surprised to see Kakuzu, sans mask, sitting on her favorite couch. He was reading something, probably invoices, and had a cup of steaming tea on the coffee table. He looked, peaceful, she decided. (Probably due to there was no Hidan swearing at everybody and everything, no Sasori and Deidara arguing over true art, and nobody putting holes in walls.) He seemed unaffected by the storm raging outside, and for that she envied him.

He looked up at her when she entered the room, gave a nod of acknowledgement, then went back to reading. Sakura made her way to the couch and sat next to him, returning the nod. He raised an eyebrow as she visibly flinched when a particularly strong gust of wind screamed past, making the windows groan at the sheer force of it.

"Can't sleep?" he rumbled questioningly. He never took her for one to be scared of something as simple as the weather, but there were much stranger things. (He was one example, as was the rest of the Akatsuki. Shark-men, zombies and immortals! Oh my!)

"No," she mumbled, "I never liked storms much. When I was little I used to hide in my parents' bed until I fell asleep." She looked outside and winced. "In Konoha they were never this bad. I feel like we're all going to be blown away." He nodded and went back to his reading, she back to flinching every time a particularly strong gust blew by. After a few more minutes of this Kakuzu sighed.

Sakura almost screamed when she felt tendrils gently lift her up and deposit her in Kakuzu's lap. She looked up and gave him a confused look. (_That _had been unexpected, to say the least.) He looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"Better?"

She sighed and snuggled into the warmth Kakuzu exuded.

"Much."

He chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound, and wrapped one of his arms around her while he sipped his tea. His rhythmic heart beats drowned out the sound of the wind, gently lulling her to sleep. She hadn't felt this safe in a long, long time.

_'Maybe,'_ she thought as her eyes slipped shut for the final time that night, _'maybe storms aren't so bad afterall.'_

* * *

**note4:** I love storms actually, but this was just in my head. Had to have her afraid of something. I, personally, am terrified of snakes. I love to look at them at the zoo, but outside of that? I tend to run away. Fast.  
**note5:** I know I write a lot of night scenes. And storm scenes. I need to branch out. But anyways, this happens after last chapter by like a week or so. And yes, there is a semblance of a plot in there somewhere. Maybe I'll start making arcs? IDK. But it will end, kinda.


	17. Chapter 17

_in for the kill_

**note1:** Bad me. I haven't written in forever.  
**note2:**Heads Will Roll - Yeah Yeah Yeahs and Electric - Anniela

* * *

**arc one:** dawning**  
chapter: **danger

* * *

Sakura grinned. This, _this_ is what she had been looking for. Music pounding through the door, neon glowing in the darkness of the night. There was no name, just twisting lights wrapped around a grimy door, a portal to another world. This was going to be _fun_. A bouncer stood in front of her, frowning at her large black cloak (she wasn't ready to wear the red clouds, not yet.), but chuckled and moved aside when she gave him a glimpse of what she was wearing underneath. (He let Sasori pass without a word, the red clouds brokering no argument.)

She was allowed in town now, (_Finally_. Sakura missed _people _sometimes. Sure, she usually saw at least one Akatsuki member a day, but it wasn't the same as the hustle and bustle of civilians in the city.) and intended to make the most of her first time out into this city of steel and rain.

Sasori quickly made his way to a dark corner, securing a booth that Sakura doubted she would ever use. She made her way to the bar, ordering herself some shots. (One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor. Well, dancefloor.) She sighed, taking it all in. The masses of people, the throbbing of the music, the heat of the dancers. She missed this. She and Ino, after reconciling their differences, had become fast friends and frequented places like this. Dancing till dawn, drowning themselves in alcohol, a temporary reprieve of the difficult life of a kunoichi. There was no Ino tonight, but she could handle herself. (Seriously. She had no problem with breaking a few bones and wandering hands.)

She gave Sasori a smile, a silent apology and maybe something more, for having to be her _'babysitter_' for tonight. She slid out of her cloak, feeling his eyes on her. The dress, a red monstrosity she had gotten with Ino last year, was covered in sequins and clung to her curves sinfully. Tossing her cloak onto the table, she made her way to the dancefloor and lost herself in the music.

While Sakura danced, Sasori stared. The little kunoichi from four years ago had definitely grown up into something much, much more. She was beautiful, shimmering in the low light, glitter on her eyes. She spun and swayed and rolled her hips in a way that should be illegal. It was mesmerizing, and Sasori found he couldn't look away. Something stirred in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. (Lust, something in the back of his mind supplied. This was lust.) She shot him a smile filled with promise, eyes lidded dangerously. (Drink, he thought. I need a drink.)

Sasori gulped. This girl was _dangerous_.

* * *

**note3:** Haha! I liked that one!


	18. Chapter 18

_in for the kill_

**note1**: blah I'm so tired. And sunburnt. Stupid golf.  
**note2:**So I was asked about Sasori, and here is my answer: Sasori looks pretty much like his puppet body did, plus a few years. That's how Pein's voodoo magic works, plus he's attractive already. So yeah. Imagine him looking eighteen or so?

* * *

**arc one:** dawning**  
chapter:** child

* * *

She's running and running and running. Flitting between trees she is a pink blur, a flash of color in the dim forest. Her lungs burn, muscles tremble and her heart is almost beating out of her chest. She gasps for breath, sucking in the fog that has settled in the trees.

**'Hide!'** her inner shouts. **'Hide! Hide! HIDE!'**

She complies, dropping to the forest floor. Rolling into a bush, she tries to slow her frantically beating heart. Genjutsu won't help her here, not with Itachi on the loose. This would have been so much easier if he wasn't around. But he is, so she will deal, because dealing is something Sakura does very, very well.

She can't get caught. She just _can't_. Everything depends on this, these few remaining moments she has to secure her victory. Failure is not an option, not now, not when she is so close to winning it all.

Inhale. _(She can do this.)_

Exhale. _(She is a kunoichi, one of the best.)_

Inhale. _(She's been trained for this.)_

Exhale. _(Dammit all to hell, she refuses to __**lose**__!)_

Breathing slows, a steady rhythm now. She draws her chakra in, hides it so well she doubts even that red haired bitch _He_brought around could even find her. (She still doesn't like to say his name. Too many memories, too much pain.) Her heart slows, the beats so few and far between she could almost pass for dead. Being a medic-nin was helpful at times, she mused.

Jade eyes shift from left to right, almost invisible in the heavy fog and foliage. Her body's relaxed, almost boneless, and she is invisible. She starts to relax when a hand falls onto her shoulder. She spins, glaring daggers and ready to rip off the head of whoever found her. Green eyes meet gold, and Sakura snarls.

"Dammit Zetsu! I almost won!" (And she almost _had_, dammit!)

"Mmm. Tag," he grins back, razorblade teeth glinting, "**You're it, **_**Sakura**_**.**"

The way he says her name, a raspy pur, causes her eyes to flutter closed and sends shivers up her spine. She blinks them open, ready to beat him to a pulp (or jump him, she's not sure yet), but he has already sunk back into the earth, the goosebumps on her skin the only reminder he was even there at all.

She seethes, knowing she has already lost. Stomping her foot and leaving a sizable crater, she begins to march back to base, arms crossed, mentally preparing herself for whatever task she will be assigned (probably the dishes. Apparently S-Class criminals are terrible at doing the dishes). She's not talking to Zetsu for a _week_ for this. She doesn't care if its childish, or if it was only hide-and-seek tag. Sakura _hates_ losing (and the way that he said her name just wasn't _fair. _ She shivers again at just the memory of it. It makes her _want_ things, _**bad**_ things, things that should **not** be done with S-Class criminals). She groans and wonders, not for the first time, what the _hell _had she gotten herself into.

* * *

**note3: **I like hide-and-seek tag. It is a childish, yet immensely fun game to play. Especially in dorms with wrestling camp boys. :) Also, Kisame next? He needs love. So does Deidara. Hmm...  
**note4: ** Hrm music for the chapter? IDK. I listened to Kids - MGMT and Running Up That Hill- Placebo, but those really doesn't relate. At all. WTF.


	19. Chapter 19

_in for the kill_

**note1:** Tobi is Obito guys! I fucking _knew_ it! WTF?! Kishimoto has some explaining to do.  
**note2:** Is it bad that I'm thinking of an ending already, even though I still have 80 more chapters before I even begin to write it? Hmm.  
**note3:**I have a challenge for you people! (Or more of a request, I guess.) I want someone to find me the longest Akatsuki/Sakura fic they can, chapter wise. (No way in hell I'll have the longest word-wise. Drabbles do not make a long story, sadly.) The longest I know of is 32, and I'm curious on how long this will be in comparison.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning**  
chapter:** hungry

* * *

Sakura was _starving_. She hadn't been this hungry since The Desert Mission From Hell. (God, that had been awful. She and Naruto had lost their food after a surprise ambush in a canyon and had had to live off of cactus juice and the few desert hares for days. It had been hell, and she could never look at a cactus the same way ever since.) She groaned and rolled off the couch and onto the floor, too hungry to get up like a normal person. (And since when had she ever been normal?) She moaned again as Kisame walked swiftly by, carrying boxes of takeout. It smelled absolutely divine and her stomach rumbled in protest.

Wait.

Takeout. Sweet, glorious takeout.

Oh _fuck _she wanted that food.

She leapt to her feet with more energy she even knew she had and took off after Kisame and his heavenly takeout. She ignored the look Deidara shot her as she barreled down the hallway, almost sliding into the wall as she turned the corner. (Applying chakra for traction didn't even cross her mind. She was too hungry to think about something silly like logic.) He didn't understand, anyway. She needed _food_ like, _now_.

Sliding through the doorway, she quickly scanned the room. Her eyes fell upon Kisame, chopsticks halfway to his mouth, noodles dangling seductively. (To her at least. She was drooling at the sight of actual food. No more instant ramen, no more!) Kisame raised an eyebrow as she slid towards him, more serious than he'd ever seen her. Something was up.

"Can I help you with something Pinky?" he chuckled, following her eyes to his steaming lo mein and orange chicken. Good stuff, that.

"Mhmm," she licked her lips, and Kisame felt slightly apprehensive about the predatory look in her eyes. "I'm rather hungry, you see."

"Indeed." She continued to slink towards him cautiously, as if he would bolt (and take his food with him) if she approached too quickly.

"Actually, I'm ravenous," she murmured, sliding onto his lap. (Something in the back of her mind told her that this may not be the best idea she had ever had, but she shoved the thought away. There was food to be had.)

"And what happens if I don't want to share my food, hmm? What happens then?" He was wading in dangerous waters, he knew. (He'd seen Sakura and Hidan duke it out last week for the last piece of chocolate cake, and it hadn't been a pretty sight.)

"I don't know Kisame," she grinned, "I may just have to eat you instead."

He started to laugh, but the noise caught in his throat when she began to nibble delicately on the tendons in his neck. He instantly tensed and sucked in a breath, eyes darkening with lust. (This girl had no idea what she did to them, did she? Or did she?) He bit back a moan as she slowly made her way up his neck and began to teasingly nip his jaw.

"_Sakura_," he groaned, not sure of how much more of this kunoichi being unbearably seductive. His skin was_ sensitive_, dammit, and it was getting harder and harder for him not to pick her up and ravish her against the table. (Which, while sounding like a good idea, would probably get him filleted and served for dinner.)

"Mmm," she hummed against his jaw, sending shivers down his spine.

"We can share," he managed. She really needed to get off his lap, like, right fucking now.

She gave him a winning smile and a quick peck on the cheek before hopping off his lap and sliding into the chair next to him, grabbing a pair of chopsticks on the way. She dug in, completely oblivious to how close she he had come to losing it.

"Thanks," she mumbled through a mouthful of noodles. "I was really hungry!"

He drug his hand down his face and sighed.

"Yeah I noticed," he muttered incredulously. This girl, she was going to be the death of them someday.

* * *

**note4:** Well I rather liked that one. Kisame is lots of fun to write.  
**note5: ** Orange chicken and lo mein is my favorite at Panda Express :D


	20. Chapter 20

_in for the kill_

**note1:** I have a puppy now guys. It's freaking adorable. I don't even like dogs, but this thing has stolen my heart.  
**note2:**School is a time consumer extraordinaire. Also, this is short.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning**  
chapter:** starry sky

* * *

It was one of those rare nights when the rain had ceased to fall and the sky was perfectly clear. Sakura loved the nights like this, so it wasn't strange that Deidara found her laying on the roof of headquarters, staring at the starry night sky. She turned her head slightly in acknowledgement of his presence, blinking at his sudden appearance on the roof. (She wasn't aware that anybody knew where she disappeared to on nights like this.)

"Enjoying yourself, hm?" He smirked, sauntering towards her casually. (Well, as casually as he could. Something about this girl made his heart beat a little faster.)

"Mhmm," she murmured, not wanting to disturb the peace she had found earlier. Life in Akatsuki hadn't been too stressful so far, but she hadn't been this content for a long time. (Probably the night after Naruto called off the hunt for Him. They both knew he wasn't the boy they remembered anymore, and they had suffered enough heartbreak from trying to bring him back. They were _done_.)

Deidara plopped down beside her and grinned. He gave the sky a quick glance before looking down at her face, eyes widening at the sight. Her hair was a pink halo, framing a face of porcelain, so fairy pretty that she almost seemed to shimmer. He had never realized how delicate she was, as she was always in motion during the day, so full of life. Here she looked so pale in the dark of the night, a ghost of summer in human form. What really took his breath away though, was her eyes. They seemed impossibly wide, reflecting the stars in their green depths. He saw entire galaxies in those eyes, worlds so far away and places he'd never been. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered, cherry blossom lips curving into a small smile, eyes still searching the sky. The cosmos in her eyes spun dizzyingly and he tried to remember how to breathe.

"Yeah," he whispered back, pulling his cloak over both of them, settling in for a long night of watching the stars (and this strange girl who was stealing his heart), "Yeah it really is."

* * *

**note3:** Ghost! - Kid Cudi is everywhere in this. Such a chill song.  
**note4:** Deidara is so lovestruck. What am I doing? (But I like it anyway.)


	21. Chapter 21

_in for the kill_

**note1:** ooh I'm so bad. I haven't written a chapter for this in _days_. Wrote a few new stories though, so eh. Inspiration strikes whenever it feels like it.  
**note2:**I wanna start a war. But not yet though. Too soon for that.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning**  
chapter:** cave

* * *

It was dark and damp, with moss on the walls and bats on the ceiling. There was a smell of mildew in the stale air and Sakura thought that she would rather spend the night in the rain than in this miserable excuse for a shelter.

She glares at Itachi over their little fire, as if this was his fault. (She knows it's not, but it's still nice to pretend.) She needs to do something, anything, to get rid of this awful tension that has settled over them like a shroud. She wonders if maybe they're both at fault here, both responsible for the actions and reactions that have brought them here. She closes her eyes and remembers.

_They're leaving a small tea shop on the border of Rain and Grass. Sakura's still got a tiny smile on her lips (she had learned just how much Itachi liked his dango when he had calmly threatened Tsukuyomi on her when she tried to take some, and it amused her to no end) and there was a spring in her step from a job well done. _

_She finished paying and spotted Itachi halfway down the road, the impatient bastard she muttered under her breath. She rushed through the crowd, bumping shoulders with a man going the other way. She turned to apologize and her breath caught in her throat. _

_Onyx eyes stared back impassively, but his head tilted slightly to the side once he recognized the pink haired kunoichi. _

_"Sasuke," she whispered, feeling twelve years old again and like she had just woken up on a cold bench all alone. He looked like Sasuke always did. Angry and tragic and so, so beautiful. _

_She was shaking from everything she was feeling, eyes wide in shock. Here he was, after so many years gone, and she had no idea what to do about it. _

_He mistook her indecision for fear, and his eyes took on a condescending glaze. He sneered at her, mouth twisting into something ugly, and she wanted to hit him. Actually, she __**really**__ wanted to punch him in the face. Yep. She was going to do it. _

_Cool fingers wrapped around her wrist and a slender arm slid around her waist, preventing her from placing a nice right hook straight into Sasuke's bastard jaw. She whined, but Itachi just 'Hn'ed in acknowledgement, arm holding her tight against him. _

_She saw Sasuke's eye widen, a myriad of emotions play through his face. She didn't know if she wanted to hug him or break his neck. _

_"Sakura?" Itachi questioned lightly. It was now or never. She sighed and nodded her head in acquiesce, and they were gone in a swirl of leaves and cherry blossoms, leaving Sasuke to stare after them longingly._

And so here they were, in a cave in the middle of nowhere, full of sorrows and memories best left alone.

Crimson eyes meet jade and Sakura can feel her heart almost stop. (They are so similar, yet so very, very different. She wonders if she will ever be able to look into Itachi's eyes and not think of Sasuke, and hopes so, for both of their sakes.)

"Do you regret it?"

There's something in the air, and she can taste it on her tongue. The metallic tang reminds her of blood, pain, love and broken promises. She leans against the damp wall and sighs, hands pressing into the cool stone beneath her.

She feels him crouch in front of her, ready to ask again. There was something more in his voice than his usual cool indifference, something she would have called desperation with anybody but Itachi. (But he is Itachi, and she doesn't know what to call the pleading undertone. Not really.)

"No, no I don't," she whispers with a slight shake of her head. (And she doesn't. Sasuke had his chance, but he fucked it up and now they are **done**.)

It is enough, and he sits next to her and stares into the twisting flames. Her lips curl into a faint smile when his pinky finger crosses hers, and she thinks everything might be okay.

* * *

**note3:** Um, yeah. Uchihas make angst, but I'm working on it, okay?  
**note4:** Don't go to bed at 8 then wake up at 12 guys. It's not worth it.


	22. Chapter 22

_in for the kill_

**note1: **Ick these prompts are becoming difficult to use. They're too happy.  
**note2: **I know I need to do a Tobi chapter, I really do. But he's pissing me off right now.

* * *

**arc one:** dawning**  
chapter:** read

* * *

She's curled up on the couch, book in hand. Everybody's out today, spread across town on various missions that she wasn't allowed to take part of. (Secretly she's glad. Akatsuki may be reformed, but they're still a group of criminals.) She looks up as someone walks into the room, and eyes widen when she spots Pein's pierced face.

He raises an eyebrow at her stare and she blushes, ducking back into her book. It's a complex tome that delves into the cellular structure of plants, specifically those carnivorous in nature. (Zetsu is fucking hard to heal, with his cells switching between plant and human sporadically.) Not exactly an interesting read, but a necessary one. Pein gives a small nod of approval, and she lets her lips curl into a small smile.

He glances around, then flops onto the couch next to her in the most undignified manner. One she was most definitely not expecting from the godly leader of a criminal organization and a hidden village. His head lolls back and he closes his eyes tightly, exhaling through his nose. He looks, for a lack of better words, tense. (And human. So very, very human.)

"Long day?" she asks politely, not wanting to pry, yet still curious to what could have brought him down so.

"Mhmm," he hums in response, eyes still closed.

"You should read," she comments off-handedly, "It's very relaxing."

He rolls his head towards her and opens grey ringed eyes slowly. He quirks an eyebrow questioningly, almost daring her to continue. (Since when did petite medic-nin tell the leader of a hidden village what to do?)

"You're only human, you know," she huffs, "You can't go about trying to change the world all the time."

He tilts his head, an almost invisible smile playing on his lips. It was no wonder everyone was enamoured with her. She treated them like human beings, like normal people, something they hadn't felt like in a long time. She did it without a second thought, without some hidden agenda or plan. It was just her nature.

She's still giving him a half-hearted glare, so he hums noncommittally and pulls out a slim novel from his robe. (It's the original copy of _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_, but nobody really needs to know that he keeps Jiraiya's book with him at all times.) He opens it to where he last left off and Sakura settles back into her tome with a smile. She's right, he thinks. It's nice to take a break every once in awhile, not that he'll ever tell the pinkette she was right.

* * *

**note3:** Fluffy, no? It's okay...  
**note4: **_The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ is the book the Jiraiya wrote because he was inspired by Nagato and Naruto was named after.


	23. Chapter 23

_in for the kill_

**note1:** WRITERS BLOCK! HELP!  
**note2:**I'm so stuck right now...

* * *

**arc one:** dawning**  
chapter:** summer

* * *

Sweat trickled down her neck slowly, leaving a shimmering trail on her overheated flesh. She tried to press herself even further into the cool tiles of the kitchen floor to no avail. Sakura sighed heavily, and cursed the abomination that was summer in Ame.

The rains had stopped and left a suffocating heat in their wake. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been a dry heat. Dry heat she could deal with. But no, this was the land of rain, and there was an over abundance of moisture in the air. The humidity was suffocating her slowly, weighing down her lungs and making her unbelievably fatigued. She drug her fingers over the cool tiles and sighed again, wishing she could sink into the floor.

She damned Kakuzu for being so cheap and Pein for agreeing with him as she sucked in another breath of steamy air. No need for air conditioning her ass. This was awful! She wondered if this was what steamed rice felt like, all sticky and limp, malleable like wet clay.

Soft footsteps on the tile brought her out of her musings. She turned her head to see pale feet and painted toes. She follows his legs up to his chest, which is coated in a light sheen of sweat, rosary sticking to his hot flesh at an awkward angle. From their she follows the pale column of his throat to his cherubic face, twisted into a lecherous grin at her sprawling form and her general lack of clothing. (It was way too damn hot, so she'd stripped of everything but her chest bindings and black undershorts. She didn't really give a fuck about decorum at the moment.)

"You planning on doing this often Bitch?" he purrs, giving her an approving glance. He could get used to this.

"Mrmff," she mumbles back, lacking the energy to give him a proper response, " 'S cool."

"Really now?" he snickers. (Damn, she looked so fuckable, sprawled across the floor, eyes lidded heavily, face slightly flushed from the excessive heat. She licks her lips and he nearly loses it. Jashin help him, he's gonna end up in hell because of this girl.)

"Mhmm," she murmurs, and pats the floor next to her, a clear invitation. Hidan rolls his eyes and sighs, but gets down and joins her anyways.

He lays down beside her, wiggling around to try and get comfy on the hard tiles. She snorts at his antics and he glares back, but it has no venom behind it. He closes his eyes and sighs, and she smiles and shivers when he begins to trace nonsensical patterns on her stomach with his cool fingertips. It's soothing yet sensual, and a low moan escapes her throat. She can practically feel him smirk, but decides to just ignore it for now. It's too damn hot for fighting. Exhaling, Sakura lets her eyes slide closed as the faint chill of the tile and Hidan's wandering hands lull her to sleep.

Hidan looks at the sleeping girl next to him and wonders how they got so damn lucky. Glancing about quickly to make sure no one is around, he places a chaste kiss against her lips, butterfly soft and sugar sweet. It's not how he is, tender and affectionate, but he does it anyway. Leaning back, he brushes a loose lock of pink away from her face and decides that maybe not all heathens need eternal damnation. This one, he wonders, may just be his salvation.

* * *

**note3:** Well that turned out better than expected.


	24. Chapter 24

_in for the kill_

**note1:** I'm a terrible person, I know. Feel free to rant at my dive into the hell that is school and not writing of things.

**note2: **No Light, No Light - Florence + The Machine

* * *

**arc one:** dawning  
**chapter: **disenchanted

* * *

She was alone again. Everyone was out doing classified things and she had been left alone in this dark cathedral of steel and twisting dreams. Sakura didn't like being alone. It gave her too much time to think, to doubt, to lose her mindand_ nobody cares anyway, we're all going to __**burn. **_She shakes her head, as if to shake the dark thoughts from her mind. (They were dark, so very, very dark. They created a void that sucked and pulled at her soul, trying to unmake her and send her spiraling into the nothingness.) She wonders if this happens to all shinobi, this melancholia that creeps over her when she's alone, dragging her thoughts to places better left alone.

She should study it, she muses. Get Tsunade and Shizune in on it, maybe even Ino. She'd be good with psychological analysis. There's a pang in her chest when she thinks of her family in Konoha. She hasn't talked to them in months. She wonders if Pein would allow a social visit, and smiles wryly at the thought. She misses them. She misses them a whole fucking lot. She's gone longer without seeing them, she knows this. But it feels different this time. Maybe it's just the loneliness talking, but she feels like it will be an eternity before she _if she ever_ sees them again.

Sakura sighs and rolls over to her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. This alone thing sucked. It let her dark thoughts wrap around her, like a suffocating blanket. So satiny and seductive, and far too easy to give in to. Usually she had Ino to force her into a shopping spree full of glitter and _Ino-ness_, or Hinata to trick her out to a coffeeshop or to a good bookstore, or even Tenten to take her out and get absolutely smashed and then proceed to watch bad action movies until ungodly hours in the morning. Here she was just so _alone_.

She rolled over again, staring at the dull grey of her ceiling, blinking at the sudden dryness of her eyes. She really hated being alone.

...

Tobi slid through the hallways, one destination in mind. He wondered if she had missed him while he was gone. Tobi knew he missed her. She was such a pretty, pretty fairy girl. Tobi like fairies, even if Zetsu-sempai said they weren't real. He obviously hadn't seen Sakura-chan enough if he thought they weren't real. He slid around the final corner, the door to her room in sight. She wasn't anywhere else, so she had to be here. He wrenched the knob and flung it open, fully intent on glomping Sakura upon sight. When he spotted her prone form on the bed though, he stopped.

"Sakura-chan?" he questioned, concerned. She shouldn't be like that. Be so, so, _still_. She was a fairy. Fairies were supposed to dance and smile and be like sunshine. Not just lay there like one of the corpses his sempais often left on the battlefield.

He crept up to her, cocking his head to the side at her vacant expression. She tilted her head toward him, more instinctively than anything else. Something inside Tobi _hurt_ at her face, pale and blank, like a china doll. This was not how Sakura-chan was supposed to be at _all_.

"Sakura?" he murmured, fingers stretching out to brush her cool cheek.

"Have you ever wanted everything to just stop?" She whispered, voice hollow and flat, "Wanted to turn it all off, all of the memories, the regrets, the fears? Turn it off like a light?"

The painful thing in his chest broke, razor sharp shards tearing at his insides.

"Oh Sakura," he sighed.

He slid onto the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her delicate shoulders. Sakura rolled into his chest, curling up like a small child might next to their mother to keep away the cold and the nightmares. She shivered and he pulled her closer, trying to protect her from her own inner demons. Quickly sliding his mask to the side he placed a tender kiss on top of her head and began to card his fingers through her silky hair.

"It'll be alright," he whispered to her, "It'll be alright."

He stayed with her for hours, long after she fell asleep and the sun set and the stars came out into the cloudy sky. Just holding her close and whispering sweet nothings in her ear and keeping the demons at bay.

* * *

**note3:** What the fuck. I made it bittersweet and I put Tobi in. What the fuck.


	25. Chapter 25

_in for the kill_

**note1:** So I'm starting the second arc now, and it is going to be different. Lots different. As in, I'm gonna focus on other people now, cuz I can. Okay? Okay.  
**note2:** I reformatted! Booyah!

* * *

**arc two:** we are connected  
**chapter:** diamonds

* * *

Ino liked lots of things. She liked clothes and coffee and boys (Ino _really_ liked boys) and rainbow glitter. She loved her friends, like winter-pretty Hinata who didn't want to hurt anybody and Tenten the Magnificent and procurer (ooh, Ino liked that word. Procure. Such a fun word.) of alcohol. Chouji was her almost-brother and so was Shika, even though she might have his babies one day. Maybe. Because she might have Kiba's instead because he was funny and sexy and snuck into her room sometimes and gave her very nice kisses.

(She might be in love with Kiba or Shikamaru, or maybe both. She didn't know. She wasn't good with decisions.)

She loved herself too, because duh, she was _Ino_. With her spun platinum-gold hair and blue bottle eyes and fairy-ness. She was the only fairy she knew, that was for sure. (Well, Sakura and Hinata might be fairies too, but that didn't matter right now.)

Ino really, really loved Sakura though. Because she was so pretty, pretty like a pixie girl who danced in the springtime, and so very silly. Sakura was always cheering her up even though it was Sakura who was falling apart into little bitty pieces. She was like diamonds. She was sparkly and beautiful yet she could cut you apart in the blink of an eye and not feel any remorse. So cold and beautiful and perfect. Ino thought she might marry Sakura one day, save them both all of the stupid problems that came with boys. (Even though they're super pretty and Ino sometimes wanted to bake cookies on them.)

She loved when she and Sakura were on a team together, because after all that Sasu-_bitch _bullshit she and Sakura worked together _beautifully_. Together they were unstoppable, and no idiot rogue shinobi or power-hungry warlord could break them apart. They shared a heartbeat, she told Sakura, they were sisters. When Sakura was hurt, so was Ino. When Ino was confused out of her _mind_ on what to do or who to pick Sakura would know and be there to pick her up and bring her ice-cream. (Because ice-cream solved everything.)

Ino hoped she would see her again, sometime. She felt kinda, sorta, a lot empty when she was gone. She wondered what would happen if Sakura never came back. Would she learn to live with half a heart? (Because that's what Sakura was. Her heart. One of her boys, she didn't know which yet, was her soulmate, but Sakura was her heart.) Or would she wither away into a ghost or herself, half here and half a world away?

Ino knew she was way, _way_ too drunk and would probably regret this when she was hungover in the morning and didn't have anyone to hold her hair back while she lost her stomach, but that was okay right now because Sakura was dumb and Not Here and Ino really, _really_ missed her best friend.

* * *

**note3:** Ino is coping. Because I like Ino-in-my-head Ino, so she gets a chapter.

**note4:** Idk. More Florence + The Machine, I guess.


	26. Chapter 26

_in for the kill_

**note1: ** I am a terrible person. A complete and utterly terrible person. Feel free to stone me. I was perusing Akatsuki/Sakura favorited fics and found _mine_, like, four pages in. And I was like, holy hell people liked this shit and I've been a lazy whore and not written anything. So I'm gonna write now, I promise.  
**note2:** I like Twenty One Pilots' new album Vessels. It's good. Unique, and good.

* * *

**arc two:** we are connected  
**chapter:** wind

* * *

Naruto sits. He doesn't get to do that a lot anymore, with all of his hokage training going on and Granny running him into the ground at what seems like every chance she gets. But now it is late, and the wind is blowing gently, rustling the treetops and cooling the afternoon air. From his perch atop the hokage monument, he can see the entire city. People wander throughout the streets, stopping here and there to speak with shopkeepers and acquaintances, the lifeblood of his home pumping freely. It's a beautiful sight, with how only a few years ago his beloved city lay in ruins, nothing more than mountains of ash and spiraling columns of smoke.

But he's saved it. They are safe, and it won't ever happen again. He won't _let _it happen again. And if anyone tries to harm what he holds dear, he'll make them understand the meaning of fear. Next time, Naruto isn't quite sure if he will be so forgiving of someone trying to destroy home, even if they want to save the world.

He wonders how Nagato's getting along with Ame and the new and improved Akatsuki, and chuckles at the thought of the members being forced to be 'good', relatively. Things between them have worked out rather spectacularly, if he does say so himself. The other kages may be a little pissed that he's been so forgiving, but fuck them, he stopped someone from destroying the world, thank you very much. The only kage he really gives a damn about is Gaara, and he had understood, eventually. (This may or may not have anything to do with nights spent at an exclusive hot spring, several dozen bottles of top notch sake, two long, heartfelt, apologetic discussions and one awkward hug.)

It's these thoughts that make him think of Sakura, and send him back to wondering if he made the right decision, sending her to Ame and into the arms of men who used to be her enemies. She was the perfect candidate for the job, though, and there is nobody Naruto trusts more. Politically savvy, calm and collected (usually), and filling a position in Akatsuki that desperately needed to be filled. And Sakura can hold her own, he knows for sure. He's been on the receiving end of a chakra-laden punch far too often for his liking to doubt that one. (He's more worried about her snapping and going on some sort a homicidal rampage and accidentally bringing down a building or two than actually getting herself killed. She's like that when she gets pissed.) No, he's more worried about her mental state. Because she may be made of steel, but she's sometimes she's still the little girl who was left alone by those she loved most.

(He also kinda hopes she isn't too pissed that he forgot to tell her about the transfer and got 'kidnapped' as a result. He winces, imagining the dressing down she'll give him for that one.)

And, well, he misses her.

He misses her a whole fucking lot. He might not love her anymore, but she's still one of the closest things he has to family. They've grown up together, fought together, bled together, hurt together. They bear identical scars, jagged and still a little raw, even though Sasuke left a long time ago.

(But that's a train of thought he doesn't really feel like following anymore. Sasuke's made his bed and now he just hopes he's ready to lie in it.)

A soft voice whispers his name on the wind, and he turns back to see Hinata waiting for him (like she always has). His mouth splits into a familiar grin, and he waves her forward, chuckling at her ever present shyness. She glides towards him gracefully, all porcelain whites and soft lilacs, ethereal in her beauty. Her cool fingers lace through his smoothly, and she leans her head on his shoulder. He places a kiss atop her head and sighs in content.

"Sakura's strong enough for this," she reassures him quietly, "She'll be okay."

"I know," he murmurs back.

(He doesn't deserve this girl, he really doesn't. But she's his now and he'll go through hell and back to keep her.)

The wind whistles softly, singing songs of home and sending leaves spiraling through the air. Naruto smiles (a soft, secret smile that belongs to the few who hold pieces of his heart) and turns to watch the sunset.

* * *

**note3:** Gah I'm working on it I promise. So... sorry. :(


End file.
